Secreto a voces
by Cehache
Summary: 8059. Un cumpleaños especial, de parte de Gokudera... y del resto de la familia.


Revisado y resubido, tras un par de años. 8059.

* * *

><p>No sólo todo mundo lo sabe, sino que además, todos saben que todos los demás lo saben.<p>

Menos Gokudera, que se cree un maestro del disfraz pero que en realidad es, probablemente, el más transparente de todos.

Seis años de conocerse, cinco de ellos enamorados, cuatro de ellos acostándose y casi tres viviendo juntos. A sus veinte años ahora las miradas, los roces, los gestos, las misteriosas desapariciones y/o apariciones a dúo, todos esos pequeños detalles que creían haber encubierto perfectamente al resto de miembros de su familia, habían creado una asunción común entre ellos de que Yamamoto y Gokudera eran un pack indivisible. Por qué razones… eso ya cada uno imaginaba hasta donde quería imaginar, pero todas sus visiones iban encaminadas en la misma dirección.

Y es que si hasta Ryohei se había dado cuenta, lo único por lo que podían dar gracias es por que los críos conservasen algo de la inocencia que les pertenecía a sus pocos años.

Y así llega un martes por la noche que además es veinticuatro de abril y el Guardián de la Tormenta quiere que sea recordado como "el cumpleaños en el que Yamamoto Takeshi acabó pidiendo clemencia en la cama". Así que cuando vuelven de la universidad (que compaginan como pueden con sus obligaciones con la familia) Gokudera decide que hoy Yamamoto va a dormirse dando gracias a todas las divinidades porque piensa dárselo todo como a él le gusta. Siguiendo esta regla sólo aplicable al presente día (no puede permitir que Takeshi se acostumbre), nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta del piso que comparten, ni siquiera se molesta en dar las luces antes de estamparlo de espaldas contra la pared y comenzar a devorar sus labios. Y como quiere hacer todo lo que a su oficialmente compañero de piso/amigo le gusta, comienza a gemir y a jadear a un volumen desproporcionado, como si no tuviesen vecinos, y a recitarle al oído cosas como "por favor, Takeshi, fóllame" o "te necesito dentro, Takeshi" o "quiero lamer todo tu cuerpo" o "Dios, Takeshi, harás que me corra" y, bueno… toda clase de obscenidades. Takeshi no es que esté especialmente orgulloso de ello, pero que Hayato se las diga es lo que más le pone.

En ese momento la luz se enciende, y revela a un Gokudera literalmente echado encima de Yamamoto, que le agarra con fuerza del culo mientras éste tiene una mano dentro de su camisa y otra en su pelo. Los dos miran como si hubiesen visto a siete legiones de fantasmas.

Ojalá, porque si hubiesen sido espectros no hubiesen tenido que soportar que todos sus amigos les estuviesen mirando agazapados tras el mobiliario del salón y con las mandíbulas rozando el suelo.

Dino sujeta a Lambo tapándole las orejas y los ojos. En una esquina Hibari, que ha sido arrastrado hasta allí por Dino con alguna excusa barata o por Reborn con alguna promesa de batalla, lucha con todas sus fuerzas por no estallar en carcajadas. Pose que por cierto, es más que evidente.

Y Tsuna sale de su asombro para decir

-Feliz cumpleaños, Yamamoto…

Gokudera sale corriendo dejando a Yamamoto solo ante el peligro y, dicho sea de paso, queriendo morirse un poco. Los dos lo desean. Se encierra en el dormitorio y desde dentro se oye una especie de gemido.

-Vaya… pues qué… sorpresa…

Y Dino ha venido a este mundo a jugar el papel de salvador, o por lo menos al maestro de la katana así se lo parece cuando empieza a reír y lo saca del embrollo.

-¿Se os ha olvidado que es el cumpleaños de nuestro amigo? ¡Id a darle un abrazo!

-Hahahaha. ¡Sois todos estúpidos! Lambo-san sí sabía que era el cumpleaños del idiota de la espada.

Lambo, que ha mirado todo el rato a unos y a otros con cara de no entender nada (porque realmente es que no lo entiende), se lanza el primero, teniendo que hacer de todo una competición, a colgarse del cuello de Yamamoto y a estirarle veinte veces de las orejas porque al parecer es una rara costumbre que se tiene en Italia.

Los demás, al ver la patética escena de Yamamoto de pie junto a la puerta, Lambo estirándole de las orejas, Gokudera encerrado en la habitación y Dino riéndose, comienzan a contagiarse y se acercan a él y le muestran que les da igual a quién se lleve a la cama, porque hoy es su día y eso no va a cambiar porque se haya desvelado algo que ya era un secreto a voces.

Bueno, quizás a Bianchi sí que le importa y quizás tenga unas palabras con él más tarde.

Preparan la mesa y sacan toda la comida que han estado preparando y una hora de terapia más tarde, entre Bianchi y Tsuna consiguen sacar a Gokudera de su escondrijo para que, al menos, coma la tarta con ellos. Con él. Con quien (y ahora todos lo sabían) más quería estar.

* * *

><p>A la llamada de Dino, Romario se llevó a los críos a dormir, y un par de horas y muchas botellas de vino más tarde, los invitados comenzaron a marcharse.<p>

Para ese entonces, Gokudera estaba absolutamente borracho y Yamamoto tenía uno de esos ataques de risa permanentes que le sobrevienen cuando se bebe más de dos latas de cerveza.

Para ese entonces también, la vergüenza de lo que había pasado ya no existía y la terquedad natural de Gokudera le hacía querer seguir con su plan, que no sería frustrado por el simple hecho de que todo su círculo de amigos descubriera, mediante sus propios gemidos, que llevaba años en una relación homosexual con uno de sus mejores amigos.

Así comenzó una retahíla de juegos en la cama, de gritos (un poco más bajitos que antes), de sexo de todo tipo, de posturas, de palabras y promesas y besos, que duró lo poco (en comparación con lo que Gokudera tenía inicialmente pensado) que los efectos del alcohol les permitieron.

* * *

><p>Cuando los suaves ronquidos de los dos guardianes sustituyeron a los gemidos, alguien que se había quedado durmiendo en un sillón salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí.<p>

-Esto… es definitivamente… demasiado extremo…


End file.
